


never coming clean

by spacebubble



Series: how did it end up like this? [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Insomnia, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Brunt definitely doesn't have a problem moving past his eventful evening with Quark.





	never coming clean

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a sequel to [the other cursed qrunt fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573436). mature to be on the safe side, but lbr, qrunt is one of the least safe ships out there.
> 
> title from [The Mighty Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Njx-TfjNekA). 
> 
> above all, pls note, this pairing remains highly cursed and very conditional

Brunt stared up at the ceiling.

He couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about Quark’s trembling warm body convulsing underneath his own. Plaintive and needy. Tightening around him. Sobbing brokenly into his neck. 

No one else would know how to touch Quark the right way, like a true Ferengi would. 

Like he would.

He scowled at the thought - non-Ferengi, _soiling_ Quark with their disgusting _offworlder_ touches. 

The mere concept made Brunt want to liquidate an entire planet’s worth of degenerates.

He laughed to himself.

Hours to go before the morning.

Always nice to have a goal for the day. 


End file.
